


A Life Changing Field Trip

by DC_Ram



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Ram/pseuds/DC_Ram
Summary: With Sokka's birthday only a few days away Toph is frantically searching for the perfect gift with Zuko's help. Will they make it on time to the party or will their efforts be in vain?





	

“Toph wake up it’s time to get moving.” Zuko said. The young earth bender put her hand down on the ground and stood up stretching her arms out. The smell of pine and rain water surrounded her making her feel very much at home.   
“What time is it?” She yawned. Zuko passed her some bread before he stomped out the fire. He glanced up at the sun and frowned.   
“Just a little past dawn.” He muttered. Toph nodded in acknowledgement before walking out a few feet. She took a deep breath and slammed her foot down hard extending her senses as far as they will go. Toph forced herself to hear the ground far below them and all around her. Zuko leaned against a random tree and watched Toph tear apart every square inch of Wulong Forest. She straightened up and shook her head.   
“I wish we had been on the ground when Sokka lost his sword. At least that way we wouldn’t have to comb through every square inch of this forest.” Toph murmured. Zuko nodded in agreement.   
“Well on the bright side we’re getting close I can feel it.” Zuko said optimistically.   
“You’re just saying that because we’re reaching the end of the forest.” Toph said sarcastically. The Firelord rolled his eyes and walked toward his dragon and begin packing all the supplies. Toph began rolling up the blankets they used to keep warm.   
“Where are we stopping today?” Zuko asked.   
“You’re looking for a clear patch of land about 50 miles to the west.” Toph said. She tossed the rolled up blankets to Zuko who caught them with a huff before he tied them behind the saddle. Toph bent her armor on and double checked that her tool belt and cables were securely fastened. Zuko swung up onto Fang and held out his hand toward her.   
“Here let me help you up.” Zuko said. With a long sigh Toph took his hand and let him swing her up behind him. Zuko gently nudged Fang forward causing Toph lock her arms in a death grip around Zuko’s waist. All those times on Appa or on the ferry to Air Temple Island should have made her used to having motion sickness. She tried to think of something else anything else other than the flip flop of her stomach.   
When Zuko finally steered his dragon into a clearing Toph shot out from the saddle and ran behind the nearest tree. Fang could travel longer distances without much need for a break unlike Appa but unlike the sky bison Fang twisted and turned almost like he was swimming through the air which made Toph’s stomach lurch.   
“Are you gonna be alright?” Zuko asked.   
He handed her a water skin Toph took it with a nod of thanks. She took a big sip before she answered her friend. “Yeah it’s just been a while since I’ve been up in the air.”   
“Do you want to take a break?” He prompted.   
Toph shook her head. She walked to the center of the clearing and slammed her foot down hard on the ground. Zuko and Fang froze waiting for her to give them the signal that it was ok to move.   
She raised her head and motioned that it was ok for Zuko to approach. Toph turned her head in his direction to look at him inquisitively. “I thought you said the earth kingdom cleaned out all of the war balloons.”   
“They did as far as I’m aware.” When he saw her confused expression Zuko raised an eyebrow in concern. “Why what do you see?”   
She stomped her foot again just to double check, but she was positive that she was right. Toph pointed across from her. “A crashed war balloon about 10 miles that way.”   
“Do you see the sword?” He asked.   
She made a face and shrugged. “I can’t sort it all out. I need to get closer.”   
The pair agreed to leave everything with Fang in the clearing. Zuko reassured Toph that their things would be safe while they were away. The young earth bender took the lead with Zuko just behind. After several days of just the pair of them walking and searching for Sokka’s space sword they had gotten back into the swing of being of being together.   
While they were normally silent Zuko couldn’t stand the silence much longer. “Why the sudden urge to find Sokka’s sword? It’s been three years already Toph.”   
“The urge was already there. He lost the sword saving my life. I’ve always felt guilty about that.” Toph muttered. She pulled the branches of a tree back and waited for Zuko to go forward before she let them swing back into place. “I’ve never been able to get away long enough to search for it, but I always meant to.”   
“You’re in love with him aren’t you?” He guessed.   
Toph sighed and didn’t turn around so that he could read her facial expression. “Yes.”   
Zuko froze in surprise. He had always had a nagging feeling that Toph felt more for Sokka than she let on but he never expected her admit it out loud. She didn’t wait for him to catch up instead she continued out on her own. After the shock wore off Zuko ran after her.  
“Why haven’t you told him?” He prompted her.   
Toph spun around to face him. It was as though he had burned her again. “That’s out of the question. He’s with Suki you know that.”   
“He has a right to know.” Zuko said firmly.   
Toph groaned and continued walking. “Why? So he can reject me and our friendship can be ruined? No thank you and that’s the last I’m going to say on the subject.”   
True to her word Toph didn’t say another word on the topic as they hiked to the war balloon. Until he got used to the silence the Fire Lord felt extremely awkward for trying to push his friend into talking about it. When they reached the balloon the pair froze.   
The air between the two of them was tense. Zuko waited impatiently for the earth bender to confirm or deny that the sword was here. Toph slammed her foot down on the ground her face betrayed nothing but concentration as she waited and listened.  
She reacted faster than lightening making the Fire Lord jump in surprise. “It’s here in the very center of the balloon.”   
…  
Sokka looked down dejectedly as his sister brought out a gigantic birthday cake. “Do you know what happened to Toph and Zuko? I thought they would be here.”   
Aang, Katara and Suki looked at each other before looking at Sokka sympathetically. Katara placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “I’m sure they would have been here if they could. Something must have come up.”   
“Go ahead and make a wish Sokka.” Suki said encouragingly.   
He looked over at his girlfriend before turning back to his cake with a long sigh. Aang was in the process of fire bending a small flame to light the candles. Sokka tried to think of what would waylay his best friend and Zuko from showing up, but the more he thought the more disappointed he felt.   
Suddenly a piercing screech alerted the four of them that they were no longer alone. Familiar with the sound of the current Fire Lord’s dragon, Sokka stood up and ran to the front door. He flung it open to see a disheveled looking Toph and Zuko.   
“Sorry we’re late!” Toph called. In her arms she carried a long rectangular box carefully wrapped in bright colored paper and a squished bow. She jumped down from the dragon and landed rather ungracefully in front of her best friend.   
Sokka ruffled her hair affectionately. “I’m just glad that you’re both here. Come on we’re doing the cake I know it’s your favorite part.”   
“Hang on.” Toph ordered.   
Zuko passed them muttering some lame excuse about getting a glass of water. To give the pair a moment alone he ushered Aang, Katara and Suki inside. Sokka raised a surprised eyebrow but none the less waited for her to continue.   
She extended the box towards him hiding her blush behind her bangs. “Happy Birthday Meathead.”   
“Wow I’m touched.” He deadpanned. Before Toph could fire off a sassy retort he took the box from her with a curious smile. Sokka was surprised the gift didn’t look like the ones he had received from Toph in the past. He had to set the box down to open it.   
When he gasped in surprise. “It can’t be.”   
“It is.” Toph confirmed. She knelt down and placed her hand on the hilt. “This is why we were late. Zuko and I stopped at Master Piandao’s estate to have him repair the damage. It should look and feel the same though.”   
When she took her hand away from the sword Sokka unsheathed it and examined the blade to find that Toph was right. The blade appeared to be the same as when it was first forged. He glanced over at his friend. “Why would you go to all that trouble? And convincing Zuko that couldn’t have been easy.”   
“Fire Lord Sparky owed me a life changing fieldtrip.” Toph said dismissively. Sokka snorted at the nickname. Suddenly the air between them turned serious as she answered his first question. “You lost Space Sword saving our lives. I felt guilty. I knew that I owed it to you to at least try and find it.”   
She jerked her head up in surprise when she heard the blade clatter to the ground. Toph blushed when Sokka pulled her into his arms. “You mean more to me than any sword. Don’t ever forget that.” 

Happy Birthday Leanna!


End file.
